Jellybeans, Plastic Dinosaurs, and Robots
by Isis Lied
Summary: Drabbles of Shusei Kagari in A-Z format. Ranges from fluff, comedy, tragedy, and horror. Chapter 4 is up, C is for Child
1. Chapter 1

Jellybeans, Plastic Dinosaurs, and Robots

Summary: A-Z of Shusei Kagari. Ranges from fluff, comedy, tragedy, and horror. Chapter 1- A is for Androgyny

A/N: Hello, everyone! I wanted to do something dedicated solely to Kagari and well, this came to mind. Most of these oneshots will not be AU, but I may sprinkle in some from time to time. Also, if anyone has an idea for a letter just let me know in the reviews! I could always use good ideas! If there is more than one idea I want to use, some letters may be duplicated (like there might be two for B, for example). Anyway, thanks for taking the time to check out this story :D

* * *

Chapter 1- A is for Androgyny

Sure, there had been a few times where he had been mistaken for a girl (it was probably the hairclips), but this was ridiculous!

"Why the Hell am I in a dress?" The Enforcer whined, pulling at the offending fabric.

Ginoza pushed the brim of his glasses forward, coughing. "We decided out of the team you'd be the easiest to lure out the criminal, since he only attacks women."

"What about Akane or Yayoi—heck, even Shion? They _are _girls!"

"We don't want to put an Inspector in such a dangerous situation. Shion hasn't been trained to do field work, and by default, isn't even allowed out of HQ. As for Yayoi…" the raven-haired Inspector thought back to the conversation.

* * *

"So, will you do this?"

"I refuse." The ponytailed woman got up, turning away from the bespectacled man.

"This is a direct order—"

"My answer is still no." She walked off, never once turning back to look at the flabbergasted man.

* * *

"Uh, she politely declined."

"Wait, I could have said no?"

Masaoka laughed, gripping the younger Enforcer's shoulder. "Well, it's too late to go back now! Don't worry, we'll be right behind you! Now, go get 'em!" He pushed the boy into the club, closing the glass door behind him.

The orange-haired youth pulled at the red strapless dress again (the damn thing wanted to kill him) as he clumsily walked through the throngs of people in black, spike-adorned stilettos. Well, at least his shoes were (kinda, in a weird, punk rock, feminine way) cool.

He would have immediately stopped by the bar if he didn't have to worry about potentially being kidnapped, raped, and killed. Somehow, he felt being sober probably increased his chances of living through the night by tenfold. Instead, he ordered a lemonade, using his straw to swirl the contents. Taking a cautious sip Kagari looked around for suspicious individuals (not like a man in a dress wasn't suspicious already).

Sure enough, there was some sweating, fidgeting man in the corner, eyeing the woman around like pieces of meat.

Strike one, serial killer. Now he just had to see him in the act and arrest him.

Hazel eyes narrowed in disgust as the man slowly rose from his seat and walked towards the Enforcer.

"H-hello." Kagari smiled, doing his best impression of a sultry, female voice. Oh God, he sounded like a drunk whale. He gave a curt smile, downing the rest of his lemonade.

The suspicious man merely smiled back, snaking his arm around the 'woman's' waist. Okay, if he moved any further down—

And sure enough, the lecherous bastard did, inching his fingers towards the Enforcer's thighs.

Strike Two. This guy was _so _dead.

He swatted them away roughly before he remembered what he was _supposed _to be doing.

"So… you wanna go somewhere a little more private?" Kagari questioned, giggling (oh, how he wanted to take a bath in cyanide to get rid of the man's revolting scent). He held a hand to his face as he laughed, gauging the killer's reaction. The serial rapist gave a crooked grin, the scent of alcohol coming off of him in waves.

"Sure, pretty lady (Kagari inwardly cringed). My house or yours?"

Shusei had never been so close to shooting himself. In fact, his hand itched to pull out the gun strapped to his inner thigh if only to blow his _own _brain out.

But, Kagari settled for a half-sigh half-frown, taking the man's disgusting hand and leading him through the crowd.

"My place is free. Just you, me, and my Dominator."

"Wait, what was that last part?"

"N-nothing at all! Just more reasons why I think you're attractive (the man could literally feel bile coming up his throat. Heck, he'd be more than happy to throw up all over the sicko). This seemed to appease the criminal who then began to chatter nonstop about his physical superiority.

The orange-haired man pretended to listen as they shifted through the swaying crowd.

Wow, now even his wig was killing him! All the man wanted to do was rip off the pigtails and ribbons, rub off the gratuitous amounts of makeup, and send this stupid guy to jail.

Just as they approached the exit, Kagari swiftly pulled out his gun, pressing it into the man's back. "Psycho-Pass over two hundred, a candidate for enforcement." The gun read out, in a feminine, computerized voice.

Strike 3. I hope you like the taste of electricity, bastard.

He pulled the trigger, relishing in the long scream as the man fell unconscious from the Paralyzer.

* * *

Needless to say, Kagari held this little favor over their heads for weeks. That's why, when Ginoza asked him to cross-dress yet again to catch a criminal the Enforcer smirked.

This was so much better than doing paperwork and hey, the dress was pretty comfortable, after all.

And, best of all, Ginoza had to wear a dress this time too.

"You make a beautiful woman, Gino-chan!"

"Oh, shut up, Kagari!"

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you guys think? Any ideas for B? Thanks a lot!

-Isis


	2. Chapter 2- B is for Bitter

B is for Bitter

A/N: Hello again! I didn't think I would be updating this quickly but hey, two in the morning inspiration on a school night, what can you do? XD Ahem, without further ado, here's chapter 2 (there will be two chaps using the letter B as a prompt, fyi)! Remember if you have any ideas for future letters let me know (I promise I don't bite) in the reviews! Thanks!

* * *

Shusei Kagari hated coffee. He hated anything bitter, for that matter. It took twelve packets of sugar, coffee creamer, and sweetener to make it even drinkable for the man (and by then it barely resembled coffee; more like a hodgepodge of sugar and caffeine in a cup).

One faithful morning, however, the unexpected happened.

Poor, clumsy Akane had picked up his drink and left her own on his desk. The second the liquid reaches his lips he choked, spilling the contents all over himself—and the computer (and the case files, but those were only important to Gino).

To say it was embarrassing would be an understatement (a horribly cruel, cruel understatement).

Everyone (even people from different Units—what the hell, did they all have nothing better to do than watch a latent criminal burn himself?) flicked to the scene, dropping whatever they were doing to watch the shrieking man.

It must have been a slow day (how lucky…).

Oh, and did he mention he had to strip off his clothes as to not suffer any further burns? Yep, leave it to ol' Masaoka to do first-aid, Shion to record the moment (and take photos) on her personal computer, and have everyone gawk at the poor youth.

"This is totally a Kodiak moment!" Shion cheered, taking another picture with her phone. What the hell was a Kodiak? As if the Enforcer (aka someone who had only seen the inside of a therapy facility for fifteen years) would know references from the 21st century!

He had third degree burns around his thighs, lower stomach, and, well, other valuable areas…

If only they had saw the faces of the nurses who had treated him.

But, it wasn't all bad. He got to rest and play videogames all he wanted for a week (not like he didn't do that already while he was on the job). The team visited him (even Gino, who gave him the sensible gift of a thermos to keep his coffee from being 'accidentally' switched), and Akane got him his favorite dessert, strawberry shortcake.

All in all, the doting and acts of kindness were nice. It made the team feel like a family. Like his family.

So, even if his half-naked picture (aka his looking like an overcooked lobster in kitten-patterned boxers) 'accidentally' ended up on the computer monitors of every agent of the MWPSB (even Chief Kasei's) and he learned the incident may have been a dare issued by Kougami for Akane to switch the drinks, he wasn't really upset.

Especially after he snuck sleeping pills in all of Unit 1's drinks.

The faces of the other Units were priceless when they walked in to see why case files were taking so long to be submitted. Everyone except for the orange-haired youth was out cold.

Masaoka had fallen to the floor, hugging Kougami's shoe. Akane had somehow crawled into the ex-Inspector's lap, snuggling into his jacket. Said man had fallen asleep on his keyboard, leaving an angry imprint on his forehead. Gino fell asleep _hugging _his keyboard and Yayoi had fallen out of her chair in her sleep, bud did not wake. She continued to snore lightly, holding a guitar magazine. And Shion (yes, he even got her) had fallen asleep with half her body on the infamous couch and the other half on the glass table, face pressed against it.

So, no one could say Shusei Kagari held grudges. All he did was take a picture of the whole group and send it to Chief Kasei personally with the caption, "See? I'm the only one who does work here! I think I deserve a promotion and a raise (with a little heart next to his name)!."

Needless to say, the whole team was put on observation for the next month (and Gino almost lost his job—but, that's another story).

Whoever said revenge was bittersweet was a complete liar; it tasted like strawberry shortcake, Kagari thought, taking a sip of his sugary, diabetes inducing drink. Maybe being an Enforcer wasn't all that bad, after all…

* * *

"Makishima-san, I think you should check this out."

"What is it, Choe?"

"Uh… just look at it for yourself." The silver-haired asymptomatic grabbed the laptop, staring at the screen. His eyes widened in the slightest before he covered his smile with his hand.

"That's the rumored Unit 1?"

"It appears so. Looks like they really are living like lazy sheep…" Choe trailed off, adjusting his jacket.

"Well, if they're that bored, I think it's about time we entertain them."

The Korean smirked, "Oh, yes. I just have no idea why the pictures of Unit 1 asleep and of that other Enforcer—Shusei Kagari—were posted on the main MWPSB website."

That gave Makishima a chuckle.

"There stupidity holds no bounds."

And he was probably right.


	3. Chapter 3- B is for Bachelor

B is for Bachelor

A/N: Here's #2 for B! This prompt was given by cherryblossoms86, so thanks again! If you like it please drop a review! Also, this started off fluffy but slowly jumped off a cliff into angst and reemerged into fluff (this is an Akane/Kagari oneshot, btw).

* * *

Oh, bachelor living! Or, more precisely, Enforcer living (insert sarcasm here)! It consisted mostly of (when not on a case) lounging on the sofa, eating junk food, and sleeping. What fun!

On this faithful day, however, Shusei Kagari went through an existential life crisis. He saw the world literally crumbling before his eyes as he saw the reminder on his watch.

"Akaaannnneeee! I need your help!" The youth barreled into the office, grabbing the startled girl's hand and dragging her out of the office and into the hallway.

"W-what is it?" She hissed, turning to face the man. Amber eyes widened in shock. Hadn't she just seen him yesterday? His hair was in a mess, hairclips gone, three buttons of his shirt went unbuttoned, and his tie was nowhere to be seen (although she wouldn't have been surprised to see it wrapped around his head). Akane almost cracked a joke about dressing himself in the dark but composed herself when she saw the desperate look in his bloodshot eyes.

"I woke up this morning and realized something horrible!"

"What?"

"I…," he paused dramatically, grabbing the girl's shoulders, "I've been single for two years! Two! I need your help—"

The petite woman held up her hands, shaking her head. "Sorry, Kagari-kun, but I'm not luring in some innocent girl to help satisfy your needs."

The man groaned, ruffling his hair. "That's not what I meant! This is serious! Every two years, even as Enforcers, latent criminals are given a therapy session in which all aspects of their lives are analyzed—love life included. If I fail any part of the exam than I'm shipped off to the therapy facilities again!"

"And…?" She trailed off, watching as the man looked up and down the empty corridor, fidgeting in place.

"I need someone to pretend to be my girlfriend. Someone smart and sensible and cute—"

The girl laughed, clutching at her stomach. Oh God, this was almost as funny as when he asked her if she was in love with Kougami.

He blushed, rubbing the back of his head. "Just for one day, _please_? I wouldn't trust Shion to behave during the questioning and Yayoi would probably shoot herself before pretending to go out with me. Please, Akane-chan? I'll make your favorite dessert, lemon cake; heck, I'll make you meals for a month!"

The brunette's stomach grumbled in agreement.

"…Only if you promise."

He gave a goofy grin, ruffling her hair affectionately. "Yay, I promise! Did I mention the appointment is tomorrow?"

* * *

The Inspector fixed her outfit yet again, sighing at the sight of four blue hairclips in the side of her hair. Of course courtesy of Kagari. Somehow, the idiot thought matching hair accessories would help create the illusion of being 'passionately in love.'

Her dress was a bit shorter than her liking (of course Candy had raved and cheered when she told her to pick out a dress to wear to a 'date') and she continued to pull it down in defiance. It was a smooth crème color with a leather belt wrapped around the middle. A simple, sensible pair of boots, heart-shaped necklace, and black purse (with a little octopus keychain tied to the side) finished her ensemble.

Taking one last look in the mirror the girl ran out of the apartment, giving the octopus maid a curt goodbye.

* * *

She was so nervous she almost drove into oncoming traffic—twice. Turning the car to autopilot (which would have been a good idea the first time she drifted into the opposite lane), Akane closed her eyes. He better cook her a three-tier cake for all this fussing and worrying. With extra icing, she mused, turning into the HQ parking lot.

* * *

The orange-haired man paced around his room frantically, clutching his head.

"What do I do, Ko-chan? What if I fail? What if she doesn't show up and—"

"You shouldn't worry about that, Kagari. Tsunemori's a kind girl; she would never break a promise intentionally. What I would worry about is convincing the psychiatrist you two are actually together."

Yep, he had managed to rope in even Kougami into his ridiculous scheme, vouching for his and Akane's 'year long' relationship.

Before the Enforcer could respond a knock broke him from his inner turmoil, rushing to the door.

"Aww, you look so cute, Akane-chan!" He complimented, playing the role of gentleman and taking her hand. He led her into the room, sitting down in one of the leather sofas.

"Well, you don't look too bad yourself!" She teased, smiling at the dazzling youth.

His hair had been slicked back, hairclips still refusing to leave his head. He was dressed in a red button-down, black tie, and dark vest. His white shoes and pink socks, however, peaked from under his pants when he sat down.

"You flatter me—Ah, crap, we're going to be late! Hold on!"

Making a poor choice of judgment (as per usual), the Enforcer picked her up bridal style, leaving his door wide open. He raced down the hall as Akane yelled obscenities, struggling in his hold.

Kougami watched in amusement as they disappeared down the hall. Shrugging, he left the door open, ransacking the younger Enforcer's refrigerator. Rummaging through the chrome appliance, Hound 3 took a few tasty leftovers and walked out the door (leaving it open as a slight prank on Kagari).

"Well, he owed me one." He mumbled, rationalizing his actions. Perhaps he should have taken some wine as well…

* * *

"So, you've been dating for a year now, correct?"

Kagari nodded furiously, lacing his fingers with hers. Akane pinched his side, keeping up her wide smile as he cringed slightly, releasing her hand.

"I see…" The bespectacled man wrote something down on his notebook, adjusting his glasses.

"Miss Tsunemori, was it? I heard you've just recently become an Inspector. You do realize that you can't pursue this relationship any further, correct? Enforcers cannot marry; no exceptions."

The girl's amber eyes widened considerably, hands over her mouth. She looked at the man worriedly to which he gave a forced grin.

"Hehehe, it's alright. We've talked about this, haven't we, Akane-chan?"

The girl nodded slowly, never taking her eyes off the Enforcer.

"Very well… now, time for some questions. Just to make sure you aren't making things up. Can you believe some Enforcers force their colleagues to pretend to be their lovers?"

She nearly choked on her drink. "T-that's horrible. The nerve of some people!"

The man shook his head sadly. "Nowadays, latent criminals will do anything to pass these examinations. It's a pity… ah, no disrespect, Kagari-san, but there are some real degenerates on other Units."

The hazel-eyed man didn't respond, clenching his fists in repressed anger.

The Inspector noticed his body language and quickly put her hand in his, smiling. "Kag—I mean, Shusei's a great person! He's kind and funny and always does his best to make people laugh. He cares about the team like family and would never betray us. He's not evil; he is the nicest and most honest person I've ever met… He's _good_." She trailed off, blushing, averting her gaze to the floor.

The Enforcer gave her hand a tight squeeze, a usual lopsided grin on his face.

"Ahem, now, my first question. What is your partner's worst trait?"

"Well, Akane-chan can be a bit of a narcissist at times…"

"And he can be rude, snarky, lazy, foul-mouthed—"

"Ah, that's enough. Thank you, Tsunemori-san, for that interesting insight. Now, what is your partner's best trait?"

"Akane paused, putting the tip of her finger to her chin.

"Well, probably his smile. Oh, wait, you meant personality traits, right?"

"No, it's fine, continue."

"O-ok then. Every smile is sincere. I know it's clichéd but his smile really brightens the room. I think it says a lot when a person can be so optimistic and carefree despite being stuck in such a harsh situation."

"Aww! You're too sweet, Akane-chan! He ruffled her hair, goofy grin as per usual.

"Your turn, Kagari-san."

"Since she picked a physical trait and connected it to personality I'll do that too! Her eyes are always honest. They are full of innocence and strength and kindness and… and _hope_. When she looks at me I know she sees me for me, not as an Enforcer, but as a person. And it makes me want to be a better person. A person who deserves such a beautiful, honest, loving girl."

He was blushing at the end of his rant, face flushed pink. Gah, he was a complete idiot, saying things like that! She probably wanted to laugh or—or shit, cry.

Tears welled in her eyes as he immediately cursed, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Akane, I said something I shouldn't have—"

She shook her head, giving a big, bright smile, eyes shimmering with tears.

"N-no. I'm happy you think that. I'm just sorry you've been cast out like a—like a demon all your life and it's just not fair!"

He pulled the crying brunette into a hug, cradling her against his chest. He placed his chin on the top of her head, rubbing her back comfortingly.

The psychiatrist looked around, clearly uncomfortable, setting up his suitcase and adjusting his tie. "W-well, I think I've asked enough questions for a day. Congratulations. You passed. I hope you two last forever, I mean it." He seemed sincere, eyes gleaming with a foreign emotion.

Gripping Kagari's shoulder he whispered, "Whatever you do, don't let her go. I- I was dating someone who became a latent criminal. I never visited her. I realize now how wrong I was. So, don't let your happiness go, because you may _never _get it back."

And with that, the psychiatrist was gone, leaving the two alone in the office.

* * *

They were silent in the elevator.

The pair stood side by side, Akane's face still flushed pink from the tears. He made another stupid, rushed, irrational decision, grabbing her hand.

He expected a slap or a punch or _something _but the girl remained silent, allowing the Enforcer to hold her hand. As the metal doors dinged open, he laced his fingers with hers.

_And this time, she let him_.

* * *

_Next morning…_

Kougami Shinya walked past a certain orange-haired Enforcer's room, only to stop at the door. It was still wide open; the same as he left it the evening before. Carefully, he pushed open the door, peering inside.

From where he was standing he could see the pair curled up on the orange sofa, sound asleep. He smiled at the sight, bringing in a wool blanket from the closet and draping it over the pair. They gravitated towards each other again, the Enforcer's head buried in the crook of the girl's neck, holding her in a tight embrace.

Closing (and locking) the door behind him, Kougami walked back to his room. It was the least he could do since he stole a hefty sum of food from the orange-haired man's refrigerator. And a bottle of expensive wine. He wished sincerely for his friends' relationship to last, well, _forever_.

* * *

A/N: Yay, three chapters down! I would really appreciate some reviews if you guys like the story! They really get me inspired to write more chapters! Thanks again for taking the time to view my story; I truly appreciate it :3

-Isis


	4. Chapter 4- C is for Child

C is for Child

A/N: Uh, here comes the tragedy I promised XD Anyway, as usual, if you enjoy my fic please leave a review :3 they really help me feel motivated to update and whatnot. Thanks!

-Isis

* * *

The boy is led down a twisting, sterile hallway. The lights are bright in their decent, blindingly so as he walks, handcuffed. The screams (he remembers a glossy storybook about banshees) are loud and deafening as he's unceremoniously dumped into a glass room. He runs as the narrow space where he was thrown is cut off by electronic glass. The boy beats against it until his hands are raw and pink, until he crumbles into a heap of pain and anger and tears. The once bright-eyed boy cries himself to sleep on his first night in the therapy facility.

That night, Shusei Kagari died.

* * *

He's juggled from facility to facility like a broken toy no one wants. The therapists try remedy after remedy; some are painless and others are excruciating in their torture.

* * *

Sometimes, at night, he lies awake as the ghost of needles prick at his skin. He scratches and scratches at the scars on his back until crescent marks replace the pinpoints. It's painful but cleansing, letting him forget the hands and faces that leered at his young, naïve self as they told him "only one more needle and then you'll be able to go home."

…There was always one more.

* * *

The nightmares start a week after being flagged.

He's running and running but the road never ends. Just beyond the horizon he sees his family and they're crying and calling out for him as he runs. (But, it's like chasing the sun)

When he wakes in his glass cell there is no mom to read him a story and ease his fears with a lullaby. There is no father to give him a glass of milk and a cookie. There's only cold, unfeeling glass.

So, he cries into his pillow, hoping that after enough tears he'd be able to go home—

But, tears _don't _grant wishes and miracles don't happen for _monsters_.

* * *

He learns of his parents passing at the age of twelve. The Drones hand him a few of their belongings (what they think he can't hurt himself with) before sealing the cage shut. His hands reach into the cardboard box to pull out a set of hairclips his mother _always _wore and clumsily fastens them to his own hair. They shine blue (his and his mother's favorite color) and he can't help but smile as the tears roll down his cheeks.

(But the tears feel cold and superficial—monsters _never _(didn't) cried)

He pulls out a red tie (a gift he had given his dad for father's day) and, after hours of practice, manages to put the tie on correctly.

He rarely takes them off, even after becoming an Enforcer.

* * *

He loved blue (it was the color of _healthy_ minds, after all).

Blue skies, freshwater lakes, oceans, they all were beautiful to the young child (but he had only seen oceans in picture books; and he promises himself if he gets out of the facility he would finally see the cresting waves in person).

It was a shame his hue was _always _a forest green.

That's why, when he can help it, he wears a blue overcoat. It fits snugly to his form and clashes well with his mostly black attire (standard uniform for Enforcers). It reminds him there is a sky and an ocean and one day… one day, he would go and stick his feet in the sand and just _feel_.

* * *

Kagari hated winter. It reminded him too much of death and stillness and... himself.

There was always a little calendar reminder for his birthday on the 3rd of December but he wished the day could be wiped away instead.

It wasn't like anyone was going to celebrate with him. It was protocol to wish said inmate (they were called 'guests' but no one was stupid enough to think they could actually leave on their own free will) happy birthdays, festival greetings, and the like.

The day felt emptier than the rest. Each time the red circle showed up on his electronic calendar (marking him as a _pariah_) he could feel a tiny sliver of his soul disappearing.

(Even when he was assigned to Unit 1 he keeps his birth date a secret)

* * *

He was and always would be, he thought, a prisoner of Sibyl.

What made him bad? What made him different from all the other children? What aspect of his personality garnered so much hatred and shame? (it seemed he would never be given an answer…)

* * *

At one point, somewhere between childhood, adolescence, and adulthood, he changes.

The little boy who used to sit on his cot and cry starts to laugh. He jokes with other inmates, thanks the Droids who deliver his food, smiles at his doctors when they come by for visits.

Maybe he was finally tired of being sad. Maybe he thought being happy would get him out of his cell. Or, maybe, he finally realized the cold reality of his existence.

He would always be a pawn of Sibyl—that didn't mean he couldn't be human. So, he grows a second skin, lets the words whispered by people ("monster," "freak," and "murderer," being among some of the more popular names) bounce off of him.

(But the words do hurt and he wants so badly to be accepted by the world who threw him to Hell in the first place.)

* * *

Staring down the barrel of his own Dominator, Shusei Kagari smiles. It's not an arrogant, cocky smile he's so well known for; it's a final, accepting one. Everyone died. He had been the cause of many latent criminal's deaths (and the irony of it is not wasted on him). But, he had served his purpose. His time as a pawn was over. His leash was broken and he could finally be rid of Sibyl.

And he hoped, as the light swallowed his form, that he could be reborn someday as someone _good_, someone who didn't have to be burdened by the blood on their hand.

But the light is searing and painful, ripping into his skin and pores and cells—he's scared, terrified, as he's robbed of life. And, in the end, hedoesn'twanttodie—and he remembers a time not long ago when he was led down a brightly lit hallway—but the memory fades and nothing remains.

Not even a single atom.

(Sibyl hears these thoughts and laughs.)

"What a _foolish_ child, even to the end. Didn't you know the dreams of the hopeless live on in the hearts of the weak…?"

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to clarify why I think Kagari would have low self-esteem. Before his death, he tells Choe they are both 'trash'(probably due to their standings as latent criminals). I imagine years of being told you are a horrible person, regardless of the type of person you were at the beginning, would cause a lot of emotional distress. And even the way he acts, the aloof, funny guy act (there is a handful of times where we see his true personality behind the jokes and smiles) is probably a shield against all the people who think latent criminals _are_ trash. Ah, sorry for the rambling, I just wanted to explain why I characterized him in such a way XD Remember, reviews are welcome! I promise the next chap will be funny so stay tuned!

-Isis


End file.
